Meeting Kurama
by White Rose Fox
Summary: Kurama finds a young girl unconcious on a sidewalk on his way home, he takes her home.  Not knowing who she is, he finds out who she is and his feelings for his feelings for her.  KuramaxOc
1. Chapter 1

Meeting Kurama Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

White Rose Fox: This is a story that I had it up on my friend's account because I didn't have one. I hope you enjoy my story. Please review. Visit my poll up on my account.

After going through various ordeals I finally made it to the Human World. I always want to live here but I always have complications. As happy as I am there is one downside to being in a new place. I have no place to live. My once red hair with silver streaks is now a dark brown. My skin tone is now darker than it really is. As well as my clothes, they are torn and worn with so many battles. They turned into an indescribable color from blood and dirt.

My stomach rumbles reminding me that I have had no food in four days from running away from my pursuers. I start stumbling and fell lightheaded.

What my body was doing was annoying me. My vision going in and out from having no food.

With the realization that I was going to pass out I started to freak out. If I was unconscious anybody and everybody could do anything they wanted to do to me. I realize that I am falling fast towards the cement my eyes slowly closing until I finally see darkness.

Being sent to the grocery store Shuichi was glad he could help his mother. Getting the groceries that his mother wanted him to get for supper that night. It reminds him of the times that it was only his mother and himself. Not that he didn't love his step-father and step-brother it was nice to have alone time with her.

His step-father was on a business trip for three months and his step-brother living and attending a new school for the rest of the year.

Shuichi who wants to avoid the random fan girl who like to show up and harass him. So he takes a short cut to get him home faster.

As soon as he starts down the short cut he senses a weird energy signal coming up from ahead.

He rushes towards the unknown energy. As he rounds the corner the energy fades into nothing as he spots a girl around his age.

Slowly walking up to the girl he notices that she was laying face down on the sidewalk. Curious he bends down to check to see if she is alright. He sees that she was not conscious. While looking at her face he notices it was flushed. He reaches his hand and touches her forehead feeling that she has a fever.

He sits the grocery bag down. He bends down and picks her up. He puts her on his back. Shuichi picks up the bag of groceries and heads home.

Tsuyako: I can't believe I have a little over 2 pages. Yea. I hope you like it. I like to know what you think so please Review. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting Kurama Chapter Two

White Rose Fox: Well this is my story. I would like 2 reviews before I update again. Please vote on my poll I would like to know your opinions.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters.

Of all the things that he could be doing today one of them would not be what he is doing right now, carrying a rather sick looking as well as an unconscious girl on his back.

_With her in an unconscious state as well as a fever,_ _I wonder what has happened to cause her to be sick and for her to fall unconscious out on the sidewalk. I also wonder what has happened to have her clothes to be in such a state._

He finally reaches his house with the girl on his back and his hands tied up with the grocery bags. He walks up to the door and sets the bags down so he can have one of his hands free to use. He knocks on the front door to let his mother know that he was back and needed help to open the door.

She reaches the door after a minute of standing outside. She opens it to find Shuichi standing there with somebody on his back and the bags of groceries on the ground. At first she is shocked at the sight of her son. She snaps out of her shock fast and grabs the bags that her son put on the ground.

"Shuichi, why did you knock on the door? You know that it is open for you to come right inside."

"Sorry mother but I have my hands full with the bags as well as I have an unexpected guest that I found on the way home."

Shuichi points with his head to the girl on his back. Shiori looks at her son's back to see an unconscious girl there.

"Oh my Shuichi! What happened to the poor thing?"

"I don't know mother I found her unconscious on the sidewalk when I was walking home from the store. I can take care of her mother, why don't you put away the groceries for now."

"Are you sure Shuichi that you can take care of her?"

"Yes mother, I'm sure I can manager taking care of her by myself. Take care of supper for now. I'll call if I need any help at all."

"Ok Shuichi, I'll start cooking once the groceries are put away."

Shuichi heads to the living room as his mother goes into the kitchen with her hands full of grocery bags. He lays the girl down carefully on the couch. Shuichi walks to the linen closet and pulls out a blanket to put over her to keep the unknown girl warm. He brings back the blanket and gently lays the blanket over her body.

While Shuichi was taking care of the girl in the living room Shiori was busy taking care of the groceries in the kitchen.

_I wonder what has happened to the poor girl. I hope she will be okay. What happened to her parents to make a young girl like her to be in such a condition and not take care of her? _

In the living room Shuichi starts to look at the holes that are visible in her shirt sleeves. He sees that there is no injury at the rips and tears there. He brings his hand to her forehead to feel how bad her fever is.

_I'm glad that her fever is not bad. But it is still bad enough to worry about. I have some herbs that will help with her fever. Though it tastes bad I hope it will help her until she can get home._

Seeing that she didn't have any injuries Shuichi gets up from his position on the edge of the couch he goes upstairs to the bathroom to get a wash cloth. He then goes back downstairs to the kitchen to get a bowl of warm water. With both items in hand he takes them back to the sick girl in the living room. He dips the cloth into the water and puts it on her feverish forehead.

With her taken care of so far he goes to his room to get the plants needed for the her medicine. He grabs them and brings them downstairs. Shuichi takes them into the kitchen and grinds the herbs up and pours water with the herbs to saturate.

With both of their jobs done they both go together into the living room to watch the sick girl to wake up.

"I hope she is ok Shuichi."

"She will mother once she takes something for her fever and rests a little. She'll be better once she can get home to her parents. I'll bet they are worried about her."

"Shuichi do you know her?"

"No I don't know her mother. I wish I could be more help to her."

An hour later of rest Shiori and Shuichi go wake her up so they could give her something for her fever and her appearance.

Shuichi starts to shake her shoulder to wake the ill girl up. It takes a few minutes for her to wake up from her unconsciousness.

White Rose Fox: OMG. I can't believe that I reached to a third page. I hope you like the chapter. To note that I am working on the next chapter as fast as I can. Please be patient with me. Please review I like to know what you think. I might even start naming the few who do review. Please just on review for one reader. Thank you for reading Meeting Kurama.


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting Kurama: Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho so please don't sue.

White Rose Fox: Thank you for the reviews. I hope you like Chapter 3 of Meeting Kurama. I have a poll up so please check it out and vote for the story you want me to work on. I am going to work on fixing the problems in Chapter 1 and 2 just be patient. To answer the question as to why he took her home was that he sensed demon energy from the area.

After falling unconscious on the sidewalk, I wasn't aware of anything. All around me there was darkness. I didn't know anything of my surrounding or if I was even alive.

I felt something touch me in the darkness. I knew not where I was going or who was touching me. I was exhausted and it seemed like forever until my eyes finally opened.

The first thing I saw was a bright light. Next I saw a pair of rich emerald green eyes. The eyes were shining with concern for me in my condition.

I sat up rather quickly only to feel a rather large headache come to me. I slowly and cautiously backed away from the strange red haired boy. There was not much room to do so on the couch I was placed on. I did not know what the red head one wanted. He might be trying to take advantage of me for all I know. I had a fever so it would be easy for him to do so.

The strange girl was acting like a trapped animal with no escape. I had seen this many times before in the demon world as Yoko. There were many times I had to rescue an injured friend or comrade.

I slowly raised my arms in submission. I was trying to tell her I wasn't dangerous. It seemed to work as she looked at me curiously like she wanted to hear what I had to say.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I found you injured on the street and took you to my home. You have a very high fever and I need to help you." I looked at the girl waiting for a reply.

"Okay, you can help me." she said to me in a hoarse voice.

I went into the kitchen to grab her some water and crush some herbs and give them to her. I walked back into the living room and saw her looking around the place curiously. It was like she had never been in a home before.

"I've brought you some water for your throat. Also here is some medicine for your headache and wounds."

She took the items from me and drank the water first. After quickly downing the water she grabbed the medicine. The strange thing was she seemed very cautious while looking at it.

"I promise its medicine. It has a bitter taste so I'm sorry about that."

Looking over to her she shoved the medicine in her mouth. She grimaced as the taste finally took hold.

The red head handed me some liquid medicine to take for my fever I looked at the contents of the medicine and I noticed it looked like a plant from the demon world. I wasn't sure whether or not it would kill me so I looked up to the red head looking for a response.

"I promise its medicine. It has a bitter taste so I'm sorry about that." he said to me.

I put the leaf in my mouth. At first there was not taste but by the time I finished chewing there was a horribly bitter taste in my mouth. I almost gagged it was so bad.

"I truly am sorry about the taste. I haven't found a way to make it taste better yet." while saying this I could tell he was truly sorry.

He looked at me one more time then headed through another door way to where the kitchen area must be. I heard him rummage through some things till it sounded like he found what he was looking for. I heard water running so I assumed he was getting me something for the taste.

He walked back into the room where I was with a cup in his hand.

"Here is some water. You can wash the taste out with it."

I took the glass from him and quickly drank the water. Anything to get the taste out of my mouth.

"Would you like to take a shower and clean up?" he asks me.

I nod at him and slowly stand and notice that the pain is not as great as it first was. The medicine he gave me must be working.

Walking behind him he shows me the way to the staircase and we walk past an in table with several pictures of the red head as a child. We walk down the hall to the staircase to where I see two paintings. One is of a sakura tree with a young couple under the tree having a picnic. The second painting was of Fuji-san at night with a full moon and a lake below the mountain.

At the staircase I follow after him while looking at the surroundings seeing more pictures of the red head as well as a young woman with him in several of the pictures. Leading me up the carpet covered stairs towards the end of the stairs to a one way hallway with six doors that were all closed. He leads me to the second door on the right and opens the door for me to follow him into the bathroom.

"Please stay here while I get some clothes for you to change into. The towels are in the cabinet to your left. You'll find everything you need to use in the shower." The red head says as he leaves to go get some clothes for me to change into.

I turn to find the towels for my shower. I find the cabinet easily and take out two towels for me to use. I also find some wash clothes to use. I place the towels on the sink and the wash clothes on the shower curtain holder.

He brings me the clothes for me to change into and then shows me how to work the shower.

After telling me how to work the shower, he leaves the bathroom with "I'll be in my room when you are done if you need anything more.

I shut the door to the bathroom and lock it so nobody can come in when I am taking a shower. I put the clothes he gave me on the sink for me to put them on after I was done with the shower. I turn to look at the shower I will be using and then I start to take off my torn clothes. I put the torn clothing on the floor to pick them up later to throw them away.

I turn on the shower and find the right water temperature so I step into the shower. I stand there for a moment before I start to look for some shampoo to wash my hair with. I find some shampoo to use. I lather my hair for a few minutes and then I rinse out the shampoo from my hair. I start to work on cleaning the rest of my body.

I step out of the shower, and reach for one of the towels I laid down on the sink. I rap it around my body. Then I take the other towel and rap it around my hair to take out the access water from it.

I pick up the clothes the red head gave me and proceed to put them on. I unwrap my hair from the towel and squeeze the excess water from my now clean hair. I unlock the bathroom door after I was done and proceed to open the door.

I walk out of the now steamy bathroom to the hallway with the towel rewrapped around my wet head. I find the door to his room and I knock it.

"Come in." I hear come from inside the room.

I open the door to his room and step inside.

"Do you have a hair brush I can use to get the tangles out of my hair?"

"Yes, I have a hair brush you can use." he replies.

From his desk he hands me a brush he gets from there. I take it from him and walk to his bed. I sit down on his bed use the brush I have in my hand to get all the tangles out of my dark red hair with dark white silver streaks. Once that was done brushing my hair I stand up from the bed and return it to the desk.

"Thank you" I whisper to him.

"You're Welcome." he replies back.

White Rose Fox: Thank you for reading the chapter that TsukiyomiMoon and I worked hard on. Please review to tell me how you like it. Don't forget to check out the poll.


End file.
